Wrath of the White Eyed Snow Fox
by Kruffien
Summary: Vengeance is a dish best served cold; Completed; Reviews pls.
1. Forbidden

_**Wrath of the White Eyed Snow Fox** _

_**By Kruffien** _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan. And this fic is my tribute to the anime. _

_**Author's Note:** This is my first Fic...so please show some measure of mercy.  
  
**Prologue: Forbidden**  
  
A long time...  
  
Perhaps a lifetime away...  
  
In a village called Konoha...  
  
There once lived a young girl named Hinata.  
  
She was born to one of the prestigious clan, the Hyuuga, known for carrying the unmatched advanced bloodline ability, byakugan.  
  
To an outsider, one might think that belonging to such clans is a great privilege and honor. But in truth, to belong to such a prestigious clan is as a great privilege as living in a gilded cage.  
  
Ever since that fateful day, many years ago, when her younger sister, Hanabi, defeated her during a formal match that would determine the future heir to the clan, in front of all of it's members, her life turned for the worse.  
  
No more was the loving father that she once knew...  
  
No more was the warm place she once called home...  
  
No more were the good memories of old...  
  
She was nothing...  
  
She was nobody...  
  
Until the day she met him...  
  
A blonde, blue-eyed hyper active ninja named Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
The driving force that helped and inspired her to live life despite all odds.  
  
It was he who inspired her to become a genin despite being seen as a weakling.  
  
It was he who encouraged her to become stronger even though it seems to be a lost cause.  
  
It was he who gave her confidence in spite of having none herself.  
  
So it came not as a surprise that Hinata fell in love with Naruto...and then soon after, him with her.  
  
It was, however, a forbidden love.  
  
For Naruto was the prison of the demon fox Kyubi, a bloodthirsty entity sealed away by the 4th Hokage.  
  
It was for this reason alone why all the adults of their village regarded him with such contempt and revulsion.  
  
But despite all this, Hinata kept on loving him and Naruto became even more determined to find a way for him to be accepted by the community, for Hinata's sake if not for his.  
  
But this blissful moment in time soon came to an end, Neji, Hinata's estranged cousin, discovered the clandestine relationship and promptly reported it to Lord Hiashi, Hinata's father and current head of the Hyuuga clan.  
  
Needless to say, Lord Hiashi was enraged.  
  
Not only did Hinata lose her birthright to her younger sister, who was 5 years younger than her, she also lost to her cousin as well during Chuunin exams.  
  
And now, she dare to bring more dishonor to their clan by having a relationship with THAT boy!  
  
Drastic measures has to be taken to ensure the integrity of the clan.  
  
And so it was and came to pass.  
  
Lord Hiashi not only forcibly stripped his eldest daughter of her rank as a shinobi, much to her sensei and teammates shocked disbelief and outrage, but also confined – imprisoned – her to the Hyuuga manor, heavily guarded, thereafter.  
  
Upon hearing this, an enraged Naruto stormed Hyuuga manor, in hopes to steal away his love from her gilded cage.  
  
Unfortunately for him, they were actually waiting for him to come.  
  
Despite mastering the Rasengan, the members of the Hyuuga clan managed to overpower Naruto when Neji showed up with Hinata, threatening to slit her throat with a kunai.  
  
What followed that night for Naruto were countless hours of unspeakable torture.  
  
And then days and nights came and gone.  
  
The screams anguish continued.  
  
But the screams came not from the boy who was suffering from the horrendous pain, but from the girl who was forced to witness it all.  
  
For Lord Hiashi deemed it necessary for Hinata to witness the bloody spectacle as punishment for her defiance and so that Naruto wouldn't unleash the demon fox within himself at the risk of his love's safety.  
  
It wasn't very much later that the screams stopped.  
  
Despite the threat of revolt from Hyuuga clan and most of non-shinobi members of the community, Tsunade, the newly instated 5th Hokage, ordered a select – volunteered actually – few (Sakura, Lee, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Choji, the chuunin Shikamaru and the jounins, Kurenai, Kakashi and Jiraiya) to carry on a Class A mission; to secretly rescue both Hinata and Naruto, without killing anyone if possible, and then help them escape to a safe house.  
  
Despite trying to stop themselves from kill the entire household instead of just the torturers and a few guards, the mission went well enough and the two were sent to a "safe house" somewhere in the Leaf Central Headquarters to recover.  
  
When the two have finally recovered from their ordeal, the Hokage, their friends and sensei had them smuggled to a passing merchant caravan.  
  
This was to be the last time they will ever see them alive.  
  
For the Hyuuga clan has placed a bounty of $1,000,000 each on both of their heads.  
  
And what merchant, bounty hunters, bandits and even villagers would resist such a bounty.  
  
Unlucky for them, however, the two were always 5 steps ahead of them.  
  
And so, many years have come and gone, while still on the run, the pair finally became a trio with the cries of a healthy young boy.  
  
Those were last few moments of joy for Hinata and Naruto...  
  
For after years of endless pursuit, the hunters have finally caught up with its prey upon the fields of merciless snow.  
  
Death came slow.  
  
And the pain of old returned ten folds.  
  
On that day...  
  
Upon the blood stained fields...  
  
The heavens cried as it received three new tenants in their midst.  
  
The chase was finally over...  
  
But the real hunt has just begin.  
  
For on that cold winters day...  
  
Three died...  
  
Not four...  
  
My name is Yukitsune  
  
The daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata.  
  
And this is how it all began...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Coming soon: **Wrath of the White Eyed Snow Fox: Chapter 1: The Gathering Knives** _


	2. The Gathering Knives

**_Wrath of the White Eyed Snow Fox _**

**_By Kruffien _**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan. And this fic is my tribute to the anime. _

_**Author's Note:** This is my first Fic...so please show some measure of mercy.  
  
It is said that there are more than one way to die...  
  
So many, in fact, that one can actual make a menu of sort on how one wish to die...  
  
There's "clean bloodless death"  
  
Then there's "gore fest death"  
  
And then the most sought after "quite death"  
  
And the seldom used "scandalously noisy death"  
  
But then again, there's the 1# favorite "slow, excruciating painful and  
gruesome death"  
  
So many wonderful ways to go and so few people to use it...  
  
Oh well, ce la vi...  
  
__**Chapter 1: The Gathering Knives  
**  
What once was one, now became five.  
  
Blades by there side, death in they're eyes.  
  
The first was a peaceful pup that turned to a cunning fox.  
  
The second was a dragon, majestic and powerful, but then came the fox and soon called her mistress.  
  
The third was a raven, a deadly trickster, but was outwitted by the fox and soon called her lady.  
  
The fourth was a wolf, noble and proud, then along came the fox and purpose he now have.  
  
The fifth and the last was a dove, gentle and pure, but the fox changed all that, to deadly and stained.  
  
And soon here they came...  
  
And soon here they went...  
  
Blood staining their every wake.  
  
But who are they, blood-stained four that followed the fox?  
  
The first...  
  
The dragon...  
  
Frenaga is his name...  
  
Silencer he is called...  
  
Heads he want...  
  
Heads he will take.  
  
The second...  
  
The raven...  
  
Reihn is her name...  
  
Strings they call her...  
  
For when her strings beckons...  
  
Death will come answering.  
  
The third...  
  
The wolf...  
  
Glass is his name...  
  
Solitaire whisperers say...  
  
In his hands where the fate of others lay...  
  
Fortune is always fickle, never steady.  
  
The fourth...  
  
The dove...  
  
Hyme is her name...  
  
Reminiscence they say...  
  
For only her innocence you see...  
  
Not the blades she throws.  
  
And so they are the four that made them five.  
  
They cometh and gone...  
  
They were far, now near...  
  
Konoha they now see...  
  
And tomorrow, it shall scream...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Coming soon: **Wrath of the White Eyed Snow Fox: Chapter 2: The blood- stained floor **_


	3. The Blood Stained Floor

**_Wrath of the White Eyed Snow Fox _**

**_By Kruffien _**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan. And this fic is my tribute to the anime. _

_**Author's Note:** Be warned! This chapter contains some disturbing thoughts and some graphic violent scenes.  
  
My name is Harashi Emon  
  
One of the loyal servants of the Hyuuga  
  
It all started like any other day in the Hyuuga Manor...  
  
Our Anbu are patrolling the grounds for any sign of intruders...  
  
Lord Hiashi is busy with a counsel meeting with the rest of the senior members of the Hyuuga clan.  
  
Lady Hanabi is hard in training under her jounin cousin, Neji.  
  
All seems fine and well on that fateful day...  
  
How unfortunate...  
  
**Chapter 2: The Blood Stained Floor**  
  
- (**Thoughts of Kyoshiro, an Anbu, before the massacre**) –  
  
Yawn...  
  
Man, this is boring...  
  
Day in...Day out...  
  
With no action whatsoever...  
  
Oh Kami-sama, please send us something or anything to appease this horrendous state of boredom  
  
Huh?! What the?!  
  
An alarm has been tripped!  
  
Finally! Some action!  
  
Thank you for this blessing, Kami-sama!  
  
- (**Reihn's thoughts during the Hyuuga Manor Massacre**) -  
  
Men...  
  
They're all the same...  
  
Show them a little bare shoulder and a leg and it will nullify their senses...  
  
And here I thought that these Anbu were properly trained...  
  
Now look at them...  
  
Tearing their own bodies apart, just because I said so...  
  
Oh well, might as well enjoy it...  
  
After all, it's been awhile since I saw someone play jump rope with their internal organs.  
  
I wonder if the others are having fun.  
  
- (**Hyme's words during the Hyuuga Manor Massacre**) -  
  
Rain...  
  
Rain...  
  
Red rain...  
  
All Anbu came out to play...  
  
Rain...  
  
Rain...  
  
Red rain...  
  
All Anbu are dead,  
  
With a hole in their head...  
  
Rain...  
  
Rain...  
  
Red rain...  
  
One is left,  
  
And he...left  
  
Say, that's a good idea, mister...  
  
Let's just play 'tag' instead.  
  
- (**Thoughts of Tarou, the Anbu that survived Hyme's initial attack**) –  
  
What manner of creature is this that resembles a child?!  
  
A child!  
  
No, more like a monster than a child!  
  
Her attack came as a surprise...  
  
When we first saw her, we thought that she was merely a wandering child who managed to get herself inside the compound and tripped an alarm.  
  
Her voice and face was so innocent that it nullified our senses.  
  
That was our mistake.  
  
A mistake, that my comrades paid with their lives.  
  
For as they approached the girl...  
  
The girl's sweet, gentle smile...  
  
Turned to a sadistic sneer...  
  
And within seconds, killed 29 well-trained Anbu...  
  
All the while giggling ever so softly.  
  
- (**Frenaga's words during the Hyuuga Manor Massacre**) -  
  
One... WHACK!  
  
Little two... WHACK!  
  
Little three... WHACK!  
  
Headless Hyuugas  
  
Four... WHACK!  
  
Little five... WHACK!  
  
Little six... WHACK!  
  
Headless Hyuugas  
  
Seven... WHACK!  
  
Little eight... WHACK!  
  
Little nine... WHACK!  
  
Headless Hyuugas  
  
Te...  
  
Well would you look at that...?  
  
I'm plum out of Hyuugas.  
  
Nope.  
  
There still one left...  
  
Hey, little Hyuuga girl...  
  
You must be Hanabi-chan...  
  
Hi, I'm uncle Frenaga...  
  
And I'm going to smash your adorable little head with my big, old sledgehammer...  
  
Now hold still...  
  
This won't hurt much...  
  
WHACK!  
  
Hey, I miss...  
  
I told you not to move...  
  
Well, don't look at me...  
  
Its your fault that I smashed your hip and not your head...  
  
Now stop squirming...  
  
WHACK!  
  
Oops! Sorry...  
  
My hand slipped...  
  
I didn't mean to dislocate your jaw there...  
  
That must have been VERY painful...  
  
Don't worry; I promise you I won't miss this time...  
  
WHACK!  
  
Dammit! I missed again...  
  
So sorry about that...  
  
- (**Glas' thoughts and words during the Hyuuga Manor Massacre**) -  
  
Hmmm...  
  
Long black hair...  
  
White eyes...  
  
Smug look...  
  
You must be Neji...  
  
The one they call 'genius'...  
  
I heard a lot about you...  
  
Rumor has it that you mastered your clan's techniques at a very young age...  
  
And that you would have been a more suitable heir to the Hyuuga clan if it wasn't for your younger cousin...  
  
Oh, wait.  
  
Let me rephrase that.  
  
Your cousin, your student and your master, second rate Hyuuga slave.  
  
Oro, did I hit a nerve?  
  
Hahaha! Is THAT the best you can do?  
  
Your pathetically slow...  
  
And your 'Gentle Fist' is REALLY gentle...  
  
Are you really a jounin?  
  
What a shame...  
  
Oh well, let's end this little game shall we?  
  
And with a little twist...  
  
And a pull...  
  
And VIOLAH!  
  
A screaming, skinless Neji!  
  
Whoa...  
  
I didn't know your skin is actually first class leather...  
  
Thank you very much for the generous donation, Neji. You're real pal.  
  
Hmmm, I wonder how much I can sell this back home...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Coming soon: **Wrath of the White Eyed Snow Fox: Chapter 3: The Fall of the House of Hyuuga** _


	4. The Fall of the House of Hyuuga

**_Wrath of the White Eyed Snow Fox _**

**_By Kruffien _**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan. And this fic is my tribute to the anime.  
  
It is said that fear is a luxury enjoyed by the prey before the killing blow...  
  
How wonderful it is to die...  
  
Especially at the hands of the dead...  
  
**Chapter 3: The Fall of the House of Hyuuga**  
  
And so it came to pass...  
  
The predator finally came face-to-face with its prey...  
  
Yukitsune, the snow fox, and Lord Hiashi, her prey...  
  
'Bitch from hell!' says the defiant lord 'Defend my clan I will!'  
  
'Try if you can,' says mocking the fox 'but your efforts are in vain.'  
  
'For you are the last. None of your blood remains'  
  
'For with your passing, your teaching follows.'  
  
'None will be left, none will remain.'  
  
With anger in his heart and blade at hand, the lord charged forward.  
  
Vengeance in his mind.  
  
But the fox is young and quicker still.  
  
So what was to be death's embrace,  
  
Turned into the lord's humiliating miss.  
  
And so it continued for a while, the lord's silly dance,  
  
Waving his blade left and then right,  
  
Much to the amusement of the fox.  
  
Neither hitting near, only so far,  
  
The lord's patience ever goes thin,  
  
From the mocking smile of the fox.  
  
As the lord's patience's wane,  
  
The more determine he became,  
  
Kill the fox he will,  
  
Slay the fox he shall.  
  
But the fox was quicker still,  
  
His blade hitting air.  
  
But then came a chance as the fox slipped,  
  
The lord charged forward,  
  
And his blade did hit.  
  
But what would have been a triumph,  
  
Became folly still,  
  
For it was a mask the blade hits, not red flesh.  
  
And there and then, the lord saw a face that should not be there,  
  
A face long since dead,  
  
With eyes as white as his.  
  
'Can't be!' the horrified lord said, 'You should have been dead!'  
  
'Nope, never did.' says the fox with a smirk.  
  
'Now it is the time to say adieu, for the time to pay is long overdue.'  
  
And with twist and turn,  
  
A leap and a flip.  
  
The fox stood in front of the baffled lord,  
  
With her lips over his.  
  
It was a kiss not of adore,  
  
Nor was it for amore.  
  
It was a kiss as deep as the abyss,  
  
And as cold as the red icicles the lord now wears.  
  
And as he felt death's cruel embrace,  
  
The lord heard what he long dreaded when the fox say,  
  
'Grandfather, farewell.'  
  
With the coming of the night,  
  
The lord of the Hyuuga died,  
  
The gathering blades made sure of his demise.  
  
And one hunt ends,  
  
And another begins anew,  
  
For a white pair saw it all.  
  
**End of Act 1**  
  
Next Act: **The Hunt for the White Eyed Snow Fox: Prologue: Open season** _


End file.
